shionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatsune Miku
Hastune Miku (初音ミク) , or Model K002-A, is Kiyoteru Hiyama's second created Gynoid. Miku was first seen in the first opening World Is Mine ''but was actually introduced in Episode 3. She is voiced by PrincessDevin302 and was an immediate hit once they released a video of her singing ''Ievan Polkka, twirling a leek on "MeTube". Miku has refered to Toshiro Yamada as a pervert ''due to his actions towards her. After a rise of popularity, a company liked her image and requested Kiyoteru Hiyama to have her sing a jingle which is now known as ''Po Pi Po. She then performed on stage first singing Po Pi Po, ''then ''World Is Mine ''with Yamada watching in awe. When Kagamine Rin was introduced in episode 5, ''Mirror Sound, ''Rin's attitude made Miku have a rivaling sassy attitude somehow. She was kidnapped at the end of episode 7 of Season 1. Miku wakes up in a room in Toshiro Yamada's mansion, tied to a chair. Yuki walks in wearing glasses and holds a short conversation before Toshiro walks in. She converses with him before he ruins her. Personality When she was first introduced, she has a cute and rather childish like personality, but can be stubborn. Towards Rin and occasionally towards Kaito, she shows strong dislike of them. When Kiyoteru called her his "daughter", she was rather surprised but cherished it. In episode 6, Rin was deeply hurt when Meiko Sakine tells her that they are technically just Kiyoteru's ''toys and then argues with Miku on if their master truly cares about them other then Kaito because he is a recreation of his son, Kaito Hiyama. This causes Miku to run off with tears streaming down her face. Miku's favorite food are leeks and even attempted to sneak out of the newly bought house to buy some more leeks when there weren't any left. Relationships Kiyoteru Hiyama- Master/Creator Meiko- Fellow Gynoid. Kagamine Rin- Argument Buddy Kagamine Len- Fellow Android. Appearance 1 In episode 3, Yamada nags Kiyoteru to give Miku pig-tails and requests that she has a school girl like look. Upon creation, Kiyoteru made her skin softer that Kaito Shion and Meiko Sakine. She has long teal hair that flows down to her feet that are held up by pink hair ties. Her outfit consists of a grey sleeveless shirt with a tie that has the same color as her hair, over the knees tight boots, a dark skirt with teal edges, and arm warmers that are from her bicep and slightly over her fingers. Like the other Gynoids, she has a head set. Gallery MMD OPENING.PNG|Miku in the first opening. Season One End.PNG|Miku in at the end of Season 1. Shion Cover.png|Miku at the end of Opening 1 Broke Miku.png|A ruined Miku in Episode 8 of Season 1. Trivia * She is Kiyoteru's first Gynoid to sing a song and perform on stage. * She is voiced by PrinccessDevin302. * Miku is made to be a 16 year old girl. * Her favorite food are leeks! * She sang the first opening. Category:Gynoid Category:Characters Category:Female